


Talk to Me

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aphasia, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mute Tony Stark, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Written for the FrostIron Holiday Exchange 2020A strange artefact leaves Tony Stark unable to speak- well, he can still talk, but when he does, all that comes out of his mouth is gibberish. After exhausting usual methods to help their colleague, the Avengers turn to an unlikely source for help. At first, Loki agrees to help, if only to get his hands on the artefact, but as times goes on, he realises Stark has a wicked sense of humour and is incredibly intelligent. When Stark's injured during a fight, Loki realises his feelings might run deeper than merely intellectually interested.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 97
Kudos: 361
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



Laughing probably wasn’t the best response Loki could have given to the news. The looks he was getting were definitely not appreciative, but Loki couldn’t help it. He couldn’t have performed a better prank, and he was a little miffed at himself for not having thought of it himself. A Tony Stark who couldn’t talk, or rather, who didn’t make sense when he spoke was the best present the universe could have ever given him. Loki ignored the glares, and the unintelligible babbling from Stark and continued to laugh. The Avengers Tower common room had plenty of seating and Loki collapsed into a plush couch, clutching at his side as he gasped for air and continued to laugh.

It was all too perfect. 

Too soon, Thor’s patience ran out, and he rested a large hand on Loki’s shoulder, stilling his laughter. “Be calm, Brother.” Tony glared, but Loki couldn’t help the tiny chuckles that continued to escape, even as he took deep breaths to calm down. “It appears that Stark has contracted asphyxia.” 

Loki stared at his brother for a beat, looked at Stark then burst out laughing again. “I thi-think,” he panted mid-laugh, “you mean aphasia.” It took another few minutes for the laughter to die down into amused chuckles and then a sigh as he finally got himself under control. There was moisture at the sides of his eyes that he wiped away and chuckled some more before looking at the two glaring men. 

“Ground table,” Stark hissed, clearly meaning ‘fuck you,’ and Loki couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing again. Stark threw his hands up in exasperation and walked over to the bar, poured himself something dark, and drank it down in one gulp. Thor continued to watch his brother looking a little at a loss. Stark poured himself another shot, tossed it back then grabbed another glass, and filled them both. He walked back to Loki and thrust one in his face, still glaring.

Still chuckling somewhat, Loki accepted the drink and sniffed it. It smelled alcoholic, which wasn’t surprising; what was surprising was that Stark was offering Loki a glass. The laughter faded as he sipped the drink; it was strong, but smooth and warmed him as it went down. He hummed appreciatively and looked back at Stark then at Thor since the mortal couldn’t actually talk. “So why did you call me?” he asked, honestly confused. “Shouldn’t you be taking your Brother in Arms to a Midgardian healer? Or even an Asgardian healer, of which I am neither.” 

The two Avengers shared a look, and Loki narrowed his eyes. He didn’t understand the expression that passed between the two men, and he hated it when people knew things he didn’t. Finally, Thor answered, “It isn’t,” he paused, frustrated, “would you please follow us, Brother? Stark has something to show you.” 

Intriguing. 

The fact that Thor was asking Loki for help wasn’t astonishing, but having one of the Avenger’s ask for Loki’s help made him interested enough to follow. They didn’t trust Loki, and Loki couldn’t stand them with their small-minded attitudes and annoying morality. There were times he helped them, but only when it suited him, or when he could get something out of the deal. This time though, Loki was intrigued enough to listen to his brother without asking for something in return; there were too many questions he wanted answers to first. Why wasn’t Stark going to a doctor? Aphasia wasn’t something unknown, and usually resulted from a brain injury, but even Midgardian’s healed quickly. “Alright,” Loki finally answered and tossed back the rest of the drink. He placed the glass on the side table and stood. “What would you like me to see?”

“I don’t like this,” Captain Rogers spoke up from the other side of the room. The other Avengers were there, standing at the far side of the room as far away from Loki as possible. Although if looks could kill, he’d be dead from the glares Barton and Romanoff were sending his way. “You can’t trust him, and you know what Doctor Strange said.”

More intriguing. 

So they’d contacted Strange, only to come to Loki instead. He schooled his features, adopting a bored expression; he couldn’t make it seem as though he was eager to know what was going on. Examining his nails, Loki drawled, “I could return to my flat if you’d prefer.” He turned toward the doorway leading out to the helipad. He didn’t need to teleport from there, but he didn’t like the Avengers to know he could get in and out of their little compound without a problem. 

Stark shook his head and stepped in front of Loki’s path. “Goat tiger platypus cow,” he said quickly, “milk turnip-” He sighed clearly frustrated when Loki’s lips twitched. 

“Platypus?” Loki asked in amusement. Although, interestingly, the sentence consisted entirely of animals. “I wonder if the second sentence would have all been items you could consume,” he mused out loud then shrugged. “Alas, we shall never know.” Looking at Thor, who looked hopeful, he conceded, “alright, Tony Stark, what would you like me to see?”

The man turned and walked away, Loki following. Thor followed behind him, and behind Thor was Captain Rogers and the Black Widow; the others did not follow. They walked down a hall, then down a flight of stairs where Stark punched in a numerical code on a wall that opened to reveal a lab. Impressive. There was floor to ceiling windows and a 180-degree view of downtown Manhattan. Even Loki had to admit it was beautiful. Stark turned, once Loki and Thor were in the room and shook his head at the others. Captain Rogers looked like he was about to protest, but Widow pulled on his arm, and the two backed up. The doors slid closed. Loki raised an eyebrow curious about what just happened. Clearly, he was missing something. It was never okay for Loki to not know something that everyone else in the room knew. He turned to Thor and demanded, “what is going on, Brother?” Thor opened his mouth, but closed it, a frown returning to his face. Stark was behind them, tapping at a computer, or whatever it was that Stark did; Loki largely ignored him. “It appears your dear Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff disagree with being left outside. So I ask again, what am I missing?”

A throat cleared and Loki turned and froze. Stark was holding what looked like a wooden sphere with ancient runes carved into the surface. The ball was approximately 25 centimetres in diameter and suspended in a glass case. Loki’s eyes widened, and he held his breath, staring at the object in Stark’s hand before slowly walking over to it. “A Babble Sphere,” he breathed in awe. His hands reached up to take the sphere then stopped just short of touching the glass. He dropped them to his sides and looked up at Stark. “How did you come by such a remarkable object?”

Of course, the man couldn’t answer, he just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like ‘mudroom’. “Perhaps I can be of some assistance, Master Loki,” a voice in the ceiling answered. Loki startled and looked up then around the room before looking back at Stark. “I am JARVIS,” the ceiling answered Loki’s unasked question. “Mr Stark acquired the artefact from a vendor in Trinidad two months ago. It arrived last week, and when Mr Stark touched it, the device gave off a slight hum and started to glow. From what I can ascertain, that is when the aphasia started.”

An active Babble Sphere. The plot was getting more interesting as the day wore on, and Loki was practically vibrating with excitement. He cleared his throat, knowing as soon as he opened his mouth they would distrust him, but that he, unfortunately, couldn’t help. He wanted the Sphere, and he would have to help Stark to get it. And so, taking a breath, Loki answered, “I shall help you.”

Predictably, Stark’s eyes narrowed, and he pulled the Sphere away. Thor, though, seemed oblivious and clapped Loki on the shoulder, grinning widely. Loki had forgotten he was even in the room and jumped when the hand touched him. “Splendid, Brother! I knew you would help us.” He beamed, and Loki wanted to stab him but held himself back. “Is there a spell you can perform to help Friend Stark with his asphyxia?”

“Aphasia,” Loki corrected again, “and no, unfortunately not.” He at least sounded regretful even if he wasn’t. The Sphere was beautiful, smooth and round with strange writings in an ancient language that even Loki didn’t know. Rumours of their existence travelled through the universe, but all were said to have been destroyed. With what happened to Stark, he could understand why others had destroyed them. But he was determined to find a solution without destroying an object so powerful. Yes, he did have the All-Speak which allowed him to speak any language, but the spell used intent instead of physical words, whereas the Babble Sphere literally taught the user a new language in seconds. It was a magnificent feat of technology. 

“I will need a place to work,” Loki informed them, “I assume this room is acceptable.” Before either man could answer, Loki plucked the case out of Stark’s hand and walked over to a workstation. There were papers and various bits of this and that, but Loki waved his hand, and the table was clean. He ignored the affronted, ‘cans!’ from Stark and placed the Sphere in the middle of the table, looking at it as a kid in a candy store. “I had no idea a Babble Sphere was even still in existence much less on Midgard. I wonder how many other Midgardians have fallen under its curse.”

“Curse?” Thor asked, sounding worried, “Is that why Stark has asphyxia?”

Loki sighed and resisted rubbing his forehead in frustration. “Aphasia,” he growled, “and no. It isn’t so much a curse, I suppose, although I suspect our dear Mr Stark would agree with that word choice.” He looked over at Stark who had his arms folded and was glaring. “Right then,” Loki announced, “Brother, I shall see you later.” Thor didn’t move, so Loki reiterated, “get out.”

“But-”

There was no time for Thor to be delaying things- well, no that wasn’t true, there was nothing technically wrong with Stark, but Loki wasn’t about to tell them that. “Brother, if you want my help, you will leave. Time is of the essence.” Thor didn’t look happy, but with a last look at Stark, he left, and Loki turned to the man, shark grin firmly in place. Without a word, he flung a bolt of green energy at Stark, who backed up surprised and looked one second away from calling his Iron Suit when the green faded and nothing happened. 

The man stalked forward, and angrily hissed, “What did you do to me?!” His eyes widened and stepped back. “Wh-oh… you-” 

“Are you brain damaged, Stark?” Loki drawled.

The man’s face darkened. “You can’t just throw green light at people and not expect them to react, asshole.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “But… thank you. Am I cured?”

“I’m afraid not,” Loki sounded apologetic, even though he wasn’t. This was more fun than he’d had in ages and he would draw it out as long as possible. Also, there was a chance to study the Babble Sphere so bonus. “I created a spell that allows me to bypass your vocal response.” Stark looked confused. “You’re still speaking gibberish, I’m just reading your mind,” he answered dryly, “do try to keep up.”

“Yo-wh- You can’t just read my mind!” Stark yelled, “who gave you that right!?”

“You did when you touched something you had no business touching and gave yourself aphasia!” Loki yelled back. “And do not speak to me as if I am a child you are scolding. I am older than you can possibly imagine and a prince of Asgard. You will do well to remember that, Mortal.”

Stark didn’t look impressed, which only made Loki seeth even more. “Right,” Stark muttered, “or what? You’ll take your toys and leave?” Loki was about to answer when Stark continued, “no, I don’t think so. You were awfully eager to work with me, without any of your usual ‘what do I get in return’ antics.” Loki opened his mouth then shut it; Stark smirked.

Loki did not stab him; he would call that growth. “Fine,” he ground out.

The two men glared at one another for fifteen whole minutes before Stark threw his hands up again and stalked over to another workstation. “You better not have wrecked my prototype,” he growled, “where’s the stuff that was on that table?”

Pissing off Stark was endlessly fun. The man was beautiful when he was angry; eyes narrowed, cheeks flushed, chest heaving. There were other ways to get him in that state, but Loki doubted the man would go for it, so pissing him off was as good as he was going to get. Plus, it was just as fun- well, maybe not JUST as fun; anyone who was as fiery as Stark had to be good in bed. Loki licked his lips before answering, “fear not, your toys are safe.” He gestured to the corner of the room with a neat stack of Stark’s junk. 

Stark scowled but said nothing more. The next hour was silent- Loki worked with the Sphere and Stark worked on… whatever it was that Stark worked on. It was impressive how the human could concentrate for so long on one item. There was a device, a box on his workstation and one that looked identical about one and a half metres away. A holographic display hovered midair beside him, and every so often he would look at it, type something out, or change the display, before going back to the device. After some time, he must have noticed Loki watching him because suddenly Loki was looking at Stark’s brown eyes. “Can I help you, Reindeer Games?” 

“You realise I have no idea what that charming nickname refers to,” Loki answered. 

Stark was always giving out little nicknames to people. Thor was ‘Point Break,’ and there were numerous other names that he’d called people in Loki’s presence that Loki didn’t understand. Point Break he had found out was a movie, so that one he knew, though he doubted Thor did. “It’s- nevermind,” Stark answered.

“That bad?” Loki asked with feigned interest. Putting down the Sphere, he strolled over and leaned against Stark’s station. The holograms were still floating in the air, and he looked at them, curious what had the man so focused. There were equations, and an image of an active brain scan, there were also symbols that Loki didn’t recognise, but he didn’t want to admit that. 

The displays flickered, changing between equations that looked mathematical, to chemical, to biological. Several of those Loki recognised. He glanced down to see Stark watching him and raised an eyebrow. “It’s a device for spontaneous biological transit,” Stark answered. “But so far it’s a device for creating applesauce.” 

Spontaneous biological transit. “Teleporting?” Loki asked with a crease between his brow. What a long-winded way of saying teleportation, which was easy and Loki had mastered it by the time he was 20 years old. A mere babe in an Asgardian’s lifespan. Still, it was an impressive feat for a mortal to endeavour in, especially a mortal who didn’t believe in magic. “Well that’s easy, all you need to do is pull the two areas of space together with magic and walk through.” To demonstrate Loki disappeared from the spot, and reappeared on the other side of the room, only to return to Stark’s side a second later. “Very simple.”

It was simple for those who knew how to do magic, but it shouldn’t have been that much harder for a scientist. Lasers with the right frequency could do what Loki did naturally, or even create a portal from one area to another, which didn’t so much pinch space-time as rip a hole through it. More dangerous, but still easily done. Stark didn’t look too convinced, though. “Jarvis?” was all he said, and when it came out as “kumquat” Loki laughed, then translated for the computer in the ceiling. 

“Yes sir,” Jarvis answered, seeming to accept Loki’s commands as Stark’s, “scans indicate an anomaly with a displacement of air around the sight.”

Or pinching space, but whatever. Stark looked at him, then at his device. He turned and typed a few things into the computer before addressing Loki. “Do that again?” The holograms around them flickered, and little sensors popped into place around the room. Loki did as he was asked and teleported several times around the room before returning Stark. “I don’t believe in magic,” Stark told him, “it’s only science we haven’t figured out yet.”

Mortals were so limited in their understanding of the universe. Drawing on the cosmic power around him allowed Loki to do virtually anything, but he didn’t think it wise to let the Avengers know all he could do. So far all they knew was he could teleport, was super strong, and knew magic. What they didn’t realise was that his power was nothing like their Doctor Strange’s magic. Loki’s magic came within, it was inherent, and he didn’t need spells or symbols to perform it. If he had his way, the Avengers would never find out the extent of what he could do; it would be disastrous. He barely had his freedom as it was, if they knew, he’d never be free. “If you say so,” Loki answered and went back to the Sphere.

It was well past ten by the time Stark mentioned leaving it for the night. Loki tried to take the Sphere with him, but Stark was adamant it not leave his lab. “It’s not like I’m going to run away with it,” Loki protested, “and where would I go anyway?”

“I dunno,” Stark answered, “but you just proved you could literally be anywhere in the world within the blink of an eye. The Sphere stays here.” Loki pouted but turned the Sphere over before teleporting back home. 

The next morning Loki teleported directly to Stark’s lab now that the scientist knew that Loki could teleport inside the tower. He was surprised that the man was already working on his device, and from the look of the room, he’d been up for hours. “I would have taken you for the type to sleep in,” Loki greeted. “It’s not even eight am, and here you are, tinkering away.”

“Sleeping isn’t good for my psyche,” Stark answered. He sniffed then looked over, zeroing in on the giant coffee cup in Loki’s hand. “Oh, you brought presents.” 

“A peace offering,” Loki agreed. “I have bagels as well.” He handed over the large coffee and placed the bagels on the table. “How’s your device going?”

“Still making applesauce.”

If things were exploding, it meant space was collapsing before the object could fully cross over. A challenging situation when someone didn’t believe in magic, but there was vast knowledge in the universe, and someone would have cracked teleportation through science. Maybe even through science as primitive as Midgard’s. “Shame,” was all Loki said instead. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

They worked in silence for several hours. It was frustrating, the Sphere was active, Loki could feel it, but he couldn't get it to respond. Even when touching it, running spells on it, having Stark run his scientific scans on it, the Sphere remained the same. It refused to give up its secret and Loki didn’t like it. He prided himself on being the best mage in the Nine Realms, creating spells on the fly, but this device was ancient and didn’t play by the same set of rules. With a growl, he pushed the case away from him and slumped down in his seat, folding his arms; he absolutely did not pout. 

Another apple exploded. 

Stark cursed then pushed his device away with a sigh. “I get it right to the point where it should disappear,” he complained, “but instead of doing that, and reappearing in my other box, it explodes.” He wiped some squashed apple off his cheek and glared at the scans in front of him. Loki also looked at the scans. He could see the moment the field collapsed, but he wasn’t sure what he could do to help. For him, teleporting was as easy as breathing, and had taken hardly any time at all to learn the first time. Loki thought back to his studies, about creating a field around him that allowed him to move between spaces in the universe. He was sure there was a correlation in Stark’s sciences, but he didn’t know how to explain it. “Jarvis!” Stark called out, then scowled when, like every time he called for Jarvis, it came out as ‘kumquat.’ The near growl startled Loki out of his thoughts, and he chuckled, but again translated, “order us Thai and have someone bring it up.” 

“I miss servants,” Loki whispered longingly. “Yes, yes I know, Jarvis isn’t a servant.” He waved off the protest he knew was going to come and rolled his eyes. “The sentiment is the same. Asking for someone else to do something and having it done. Not having to cook or clean for myself. I never realised how much I would miss it until I no longer had it.” It wasn’t that he couldn’t clean or cook himself, in fact, when he would go on hunts, he often cooked for the group. It was mindless work that resulted in something delicious that everyone praised him for. Since growing up a magic user, there was scant praise in his life. Cooking allowed him to bask in others’ appreciation, whilst feeling like he was part of the group. 

“I used to hate hunts,” Loki whispered, seemingly changing the subject. “Being outside for days on end tracking a smelly beast for no other reason than to prove one’s strength didn’t apparel to me. I much preferred reading, or studying new forms of magic.” Stark didn't interrupt as Loki spoke, and he got lost in the memories of growing up on Asgard as he stared out the window. “Thor, of course, LOVED hunts. He loved finding the largest beast to slay and bringing it back to hear the people cheer and praise him for his great accomplishment.” He rolled his eyes. “But I always went on the hunts. Even when Thor’s friends started to turn against me, and I realised they never truly liked me to begin with, I still went and cooked for the group. When Thor would slay a beast, I would cook the meat that night, soaking it in a dry rub and cooking it over an open flame to get the smokiness of the fire to seep deep into the meats.” He turned to smile at Stark, leaning back against the window he’d just been looking at, arms and legs crossed. “It was a way for me to feel as if I was still a part of their group, a way to feel still accepted.” He shrugged. “Now it’s a chore, and I don’t enjoy one bit.”

“Maybe because you have no one to cook for,” Stark remarked. He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a chime. Loki looked around the room, wondering what was happening as Stark got up and walked to the door. When he turned back around, he held a large bag in his hands and walked to an empty station. Well, empty was relative, it had stuff on it, but not stuff he and Loki were working on. “Do you like Thai? I guess I should have asked before ordering.”

The spicy scent of the food hit Loki’s nose and his mouth watered. “Oh yes,” he agreed readily, “very much so.” Thai just so happened to be Loki’s favourite Midgardian food, and he told Stark so whilst picking up his chopsticks and happily digging into the first dish. He moaned; Stark raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The food was hot and spicy, and Loki closed his eyes to savour the taste. “There’s nothing in Asgard that tastes as good as Thai,” he whispered, not expecting Stark to answer.

Naturally, that meant the man did. “So you admit Midgard isn’t as horrible as you thought?” 

“I do have a flat here,” Loki answered.

“Yeah,” Stark nodded, then asked curiously, “why do you have an apartment? I mean, why stay here?” Loki shrugged. “Are you allowed back in Asgard?”

That made Loki glare. “Of course,” he answered, seething with rage. “How dare you ask such a question.” He would have gone on, but Stark held up his hands in surrender; Loki sighed, the anger deflating. “I am allowed in Asgard, but I have no desire to return to a place that-” He took a breath, closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening his eyes again. “I do not wish to return there. Midgard is, admittedly, somewhat interesting, so I am here.”

“What do you do all day?”

“Travel,” Loki answered readily with a smile. “There are many wonders outside of human influence, but even with human influence, I have found enjoyment. Your literature is quite entertaining, as are your theatrical productions. Your technology and science are lacking, but few individuals on this planet are at the verge of discovering something new, and that is always exciting.” He raised an eyebrow pointedly, and Stark flushed; Loki grinned at him. Before the man could respond, Loki stood. “Thank you for the mid-afternoon meal; I have somewhere I need to be and must make haste.” He nodded to the man, leaving the Sphere and his finished meal on the table. “I shall bid you goodnight, and see you on the morrow for some tests.” He disappeared before Stark could reply, knowing it would annoy the man. 

Loki did so enjoy annoying Stark. 

As promised the next morning was spent conducting test after test. Unfortunately, the tests didn’t reveal anything Loki didn’t already know, much to his annoyance. He didn’t mind the research, and it gave him an excuse to trade banter with Stark, something he immensely enjoyed. But the fact he couldn’t figure out the Sphere after two days was annoying. “I just don’t understand why nothing I try is working. If I can’t get the Sphere to operate, I should at least be able to change your speech,” he muttered more to himself than to Stark. “There’s clearly nothing wrong with you, and yet, your mouth still insists on relaying words your brain does not think.”

“What?”

No, there was nothing wrong with the man. His brain was intact, no injury, no swelling, and no magical malady that Loki could detect. Only, somewhere between Stark’s brain and his mouth, words mixed up to say one thing, when Stark meant something else. When Stark prompted Loki again, he stood and paced the room, no doubt looking less menacing than usual in black denim and a green henley instead of leathers. “You use the same words each time.” When all he got was a confused look, Loki growled out, “call for Jarvis.”

“Kumquat.”

It was still funny, and Loki couldn’t help the twitch of his lips as he tried not to laugh. “Right,” he chuckled, ignoring the scowl. “You say ‘kumquat’ each time you mean ‘Jarvis’. You also say ‘ground table’ when you mean ‘fuck you’, and I think ‘mudroom’ is ‘asshole’.” Realisation bloomed on Stark’s face as he started to understand. “You use ‘flower’ for ‘teleport’, ‘rainbow’ for ‘computer’, and ‘soap’ for ‘Loki’. Though really, Stark, soap?”

It was the first time Stark laughed at the situation, and it made Loki smile in turn. “Sorry Dumbledore, I’ll try to think of something new.” 

“No no,” Loki waved a hand dismissively, “it’s good that you do use the same words. It means that your brain isn’t coming up with randomness, it’s creating a new language with your old one.” At Stark’s blank look, Loki continued his musings, “your brain cannot handle the information the Babble Sphere has given you.” 

“Maybe it can’t handle such an awesome brain as mine,” Stark answered with a shrug. “I mean, I AM awesome. Even you have to admit that.”

The corners of Loki’s lips tilted up, and he leaned back in the chair to look at the other man. “Yes, Stark, your brain is infinitely superior to the rest of Midgard,” he admitted. “Why do you think I enjoy spending so much time in the tower? I assure you, it isn’t for Thor’s witty repartee.”

At first, Loki feared he’d broken the mortal with his admission, but Stark recovered quickly and adopted a flirty smile. “Hey, score one for the mortal,” he said with a smirk joining Loki at the table. “I’m so awesome even a Norse god can’t stay away.” He leaned over, his face moving closer and closer until their lips were barely brushing. Loki could feel the barely-there pressure against his own and sucked in a breath waiting for the kiss. When Stark stretched out, grabbed a pen and pulled back, Loki growled and muttered “asshole” under his breath, making the other man laugh. 

“The Babble Spheres were created when the universe was very young,” Loki started to explain. He figured two brains were better than one, and if Stark understood the root of the Sphere, he might help with a solution. As loathe as he was to admit it, Stark was brilliant. “Civilizations were… not nice, to put it plainly, and wars broke out over the smallest misunderstanding. To make things easier, an ancient race created these Spheres to allow the user to learn an entire language with just a touch.” 

“Oh,” Stark whispered, then louder, “oh!” It was amazing how quickly the inventor picked up on concepts. He really was a genius, even by Loki’s standards. It made the man’s company quite enjoyable. “So, this Sphere is trying to teach me something, but my brain doesn’t get it, so it’s just filling in random words. But they’re the same random words for each English word every time. Yeah yeah, I get it.”

“Pretty and intelligent,” Loki leered, “what a combination.”

“Easy, Darling,” Stark soothed and Loki chuckle. “So can’t you just fix me magic? Since this sphere obviously works on some weird magic?”

“I thought you didn’t believe in magic?”

“I don’t,” Stark denied, but doesn’t Asgard have infinite wisdom and instant healing pods or something?”

Magic wasn’t as easy as waving his hand. Even with magic, there were rules, laws of the universe that were constant. Yes, they were bendable, but not breakable. He couldn’t just snap his fingers and reverse something he didn’t understand. Instead of explaining that calmly, Loki’s eyes narrowed and he hissed, “do not presume to understand the delicate nature of magic, Mortal! I cannot just wave a magic wand as your Midgardian stories dictate and turn everything sunshine and rainbows! It doesn’t work like that.”

“What kind of sorcerer ARE you!?” Stark grumbled, then backed up when Loki advanced on him. He narrowed his eyes, looking highly unimpressed, but his heart rate increased; he was utterly beautiful in his anger. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes practically crackling with restrained rage and frustration, and his chest was heaving. Even the arc reactor in the middle of his chest seemed to glow and pulse brighter. 

Loki’s eyes slid over him slowly, taking in the expression and flushed skin. He licked his lips, and Stark’s eyes followed the movement. Leaning in further, he captured Stark’s chin with gentle fingers. Their lips were centimetres apart; Loki could feel the breath on his lips. “I shall see you on the morrow, Anthony. Be prepared for more tests,” he whispered in a husky tone before disappearing.

The next day Loki teleported into the lab at 8:03 in the morning, fully expecting Stark to be there. When the lab was empty, Loki checked the kitchen, common room, and then Stark’s bedroom and still, the man was missing. He frowned, looking around a bit at a loss when Banner walked into the kitchen to brew a cup of decaf coffee. How anyone could drink the swill Midgardian’s called coffee, Loki would never know, but they sure did seem to like it. He nodded to the scientist in greeting but said nothing.

Banner poured water in the machine and pressed the brew button then turned to Loki. “I think he’s in his private lab,” he informed. Loki’s frown deepened. “It’s in the basement; you can only get in with a keycard.”

“So he’s avoiding me,” Loki grumbled. “What an ingrate.” Instead of teleporting to the lab and dragging Stark out by his ear, Loki teleported the gift he’d gotten directly into Stark’s lap, then went to the lab they’d been sharing for the last several days. The Sphere was still on the table, looking like a benign wooden ball with etched runes. He sighed, and flopped in the comfortable seat, scowling at the Sphere as if it had personally offended him. Which, considering he couldn’t figure the blasted thing out, it had. 

Ten minutes later, Stark walked into the lab, a large book in his hands and looking a bit sheepish. “Cut fish on toe.” He scowled when Loki laughed at the gibberish and repeated once the translation spell took effect. “I’ve been an ass.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “Thank you for the book,” he said, “where did you get it? This is a technology book.”

“I do know what technology is,” Loki drawled. 

Stark rolled his eyes. “Yes, but you’re all,” he made wiggly finger movements, “with the magic. So how do you know about teleportation by technology?”

Loki held his gaze for a moment; eyes narrowed slightly then sighed. “I don’t,” he admitted, “but I know people who do and this book holds information on technology Midgard can only dream of.” He leaned in, looking Stark directly in the eyes and stated, “I know it is in good hands, and will never be given to anyone outside the two of us.” 

The thought of advanced technology falling into the wrong hands, of people using it for nefarious purposes, worried Loki. He’d argued with himself for hours before teleporting off-planet to an advanced world in the Andromeda Galaxy to choose the perfect book for Stark. He needed one that explained basic concepts and more advanced concepts of teleportation, but Loki had finally found the perfect one. Loki could tell which section of the book he was reading just by watching Stark’s facial expressions. It was almost comical, but he didn’t forget that Stark never agreed about giving the book out. “Stark,” Loki prompted. “That book is only seen by you.”

“Right,” Stark agreed, then looked up and blinked. Watching his brain come back on was fascinating, and Loki leaned in closer. Stark’s eyes slid down to his lips then back up to his eyes, he swallowed. “No one else,” he whispered thickly, leaning into Loki until they were scant centimetres apart. 

It was impossible to keep his eyes off Stark’s lips, and he didn’t even try as he leaned in closer, knowing that in seconds he would be kissing the mortal. What was he doing? Mortals were annoyingly squishy and had the lifespan of a fruit fly. Kissing one should have been so far beneath Loki that it didn’t even register. But here he was, giving Stark gifts and spending 10 hours a day with him bantering back and forth, which was admittedly the most fun he’d had in years. Stark was smart in a way most mortals weren’t; he was creative and charming, and as Loki got to know him, he realised they had way more in common than initially thought. 

“Brother?!” Thor’s booming voice from down the hall pushed Loki and Stark apart, each looking at one another guiltily. A second later, Thor peeked around the door then walked into the lab; he looked at Stark then at Loki, and his smile brightened. “I see you two are still working on the Sphere. I-ah-” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish and Loki’s curiosity was piqued. “Here,” he said, handing Loki a stack of books, “I went to your rooms in Asgard and thought these might help. They’re books on elemental magic, and memory spells. I wasn’t sure what you’d need, so I brought several.”

The books were old, part of a collection he’d acquired as a child travelling through the Nine Realms. Even as a child, Loki wanted to know everything about everything, but he hated to travel fearing he would get lost in the Bifrost never to be found. His mother bribed him with a book on each trip, and they were still some of his most prized possessions. The fact that Thor thought of them now made him smile. “Thank you, Brother.” Thor’s smile nearly blinded him, but he didn’t pull away from the enthusiastic hug. “It was thoughtful; I’m sure something in here will help.” 

Thor beamed again, looking from Loki to Stark and back to Loki again. “I’m glad, Brother,” he said earnestly. “And know when you’re ready to come home-”

“It’ll be a while,” Loki interrupted. “I’ll look through these for some answers.” Thor nodded and headed out of the lab, leaving Loki with a stack of books.

“He’s a good guy,” Stark said once Thor had left. It wasn’t like Thor would have been able to understand him anyway. “I mean, I know you two sometimes have ...ah... Issues...”

Loki looked at the door Thor had just left by but turned abruptly at Stark’s words then looked down at the books. “He’s learning to be,” he whispered before shaking his head. “Alright, so tests.” Stark groaned making Loki laugh. “Tests now, teleportation after, and I’ll even let you attach whatever gizmo to me you want and teleport around the room for you.” 

There was absolutely no reason for Loki to have offered to help Stark with his teleportation machine. He didn’t owe the man anything; in fact, Loki was the one taking time out of his days to help the mortal. But there was something in the way the man lit up when he was making headway of his latest project. When Loki had teleported in, and Stark started to scan him, he looked like a kid on the first day of Jol and Loki was helpless to resist that kind of enthusiasm. There was also the little flirtations they’d been dancing around the last several days. Had Thor not interrupted them, Loki had no doubt he would have kissed the man. The soft lips looked incredibly inviting, and there was no way that Stark wasn’t as passionate with his lovers as he was with everything else. Given a chance, Loki would explore the possibility of becoming Stark’s lover, and that required more time together.

But there were more important things to worry about than having a tumble, which was getting him back his ability to talk. He stood and put the Sphere in Stark’s hand then cast every spell he could think of and several he’d made up on the fly, and still, nothing happened. They were both exhausted after two hours, and Loki slumped back into his chair to glare at the damn ball. “I hate you,” he grumbled.

A soft chuckle made him lift his head. “You’ll figure it out,” Stark said in full confidence. “No one’s better than you with magic, right? So put it down for a few minutes, and you can help me with the teleporting.” He held up a device that looked like a headband but had tabs on the inside. Loki signed and walked over, allowing Stark to connect various bands to his head, arms, and legs. He smirked when Stark was kneeling before him, his mouth in a very precarious location. “Yeah yeah, don’t say it.” Loki couldn’t help laughing, but he did refrain from saying anything- barely. 

When Stark stood, he didn’t bother taking a step back, letting his body slide along Loki’s as he stood. The god sucked in a breath as his body reacted to days of flirting and barely hidden innuendo. He bent slowly, giving Stark the chance to pull away before brushing their lips together. It was hardly a touch, the lightest whisper of pressure against his mouth but it punched a moan from his chest, and suddenly Loki was pressed against a window with Stark’s hands in his hair as the man took possession of his mouth. 

By the Norns, the man could kiss.

Not allowing himself to be outdone, Loki’s hands slid down to grip the pert ass and pull Stark in closer. He rolled his hips, feeling the hard line of the man’s erection against his hip and moaned. Stark answered with a moan of his own. His tongue was waging war inside Loki’s mouth, conquering and setting up camp. He felt drunk off the kisses. The way Stark’s tongue flicked over the top of his mouth to brush along his own before drawing Loki’s tongue into his mouth for a hard suck. Loki groaned and turned them around, pressing Stark to the windows and hoisting him up. Stark wrapped his legs around Loki’s hips whilst one hand gripped Lokii’s hair hard, tilting his head up so Stark could continue to lay claim. 

They continued to make out, kissing heavily as hands slid over their bodies. Abruptly Loki pulled back, lowering Stark gently to the floor and stepped back. “Apologies, Anthony,” Loki whispered, trying to get his body under control. All he really wanted to do was take Stark upstairs, or to his flat, and have his way with the man. There were so many possibilities, especially since Loki was a shapeshifter, and he paused to wonder if Stark knew about that charming ability. He knew the man fancied both men and women so didn’t think it would be a problem. 

When he glanced up, Stark’s lips were bright red from the intense kiss, and his eyes were slightly glassy, his hair was a mess, and his shirt rumpled from where it rubbed against Loki’s chest. It took everything in him not to push the man back against the windows and ravage his mouth again- or drop to his knees and worship Stark in different ways. Instead, he bowed once, and disappeared, running back home to get himself under control and keep himself from pouncing. 

What was wrong with him, anyway? Stark was an Avenger. One of Thor’s goody-goody shield-brothers. And that was another thing, what would Thor think if he found out Loki and Stark had been flirting for the better part of almost two weeks? He’d likely think it was some prank of Loki’s and forbid Loki from seeing Stark again. Not that Loki would listen, but it would have made for an awkward conversation and possibly a fight that could result in property damage. The Avengers took their city, and the world really, very seriously and if Loki started fighting with them, he knew it wouldn’t end well for anyone involved. It was better for Loki to stay on his own, as far away from the goody-goodies as he could. 

With his mind made up, Loki popped off to the other side of the world and promised himself he would stay away from Stark. He could figure out the Sphere on his own and send the instructions on how to fix the man to Thor once he figured it out. 

Easy.

“Easy” became decidedly more difficult four days later when Loki happened by a pub with a television station set to world news. The large flat screen showed images of New York’s Queens district with smoking buildings and screaming civilians. The Avengers were already on scene, including Iron Man who appeared to be trying to give directions, but since the man still couldn’t talk, it was likely causing more complications than helping. Loki’s theory proved right a moment later when Widow and Hawkeye collided. The hit wasn’t hard, and the two heroes were on their feet moments later, but by Widow’s angry-looking face and clipped words (it was fortunate Loki could read lips), Stark was getting a scolding. 

The tension in Loki’s shoulders pulled tight as he watched the scene. Thor and Captain Rogers worked well together, using the hammer and shield in a way that Loki had never seen before, not even when they were fighting the Chitauri. Between the two of them, they destroyed 50 of the tiny robot monkeys in one blow. Romanoff was her usual acrobatic, gravity-defying self, which admittedly impressed Loki as she practically flew through the air to kick and smash at the robots. Falcon and Clint threw projectiles, and Hulk smashed. All in all, it was a typical Avenger’s scene until Loki saw Iron Man fly by with four monkeys trying to tear into his suit. Without wasting time, Loki teleported into the middle of the fight, ducking immediately when Captain Rogers’ shield flew over his head. He looked annoyed as several robots pounced on him. 

A repulsor beam shot overhead, then another, and another. Stark was flying erratically, his suit out of balance from the robots. Thor landed next to his brother, looking over. “Are you here to help, Brother?” 

Through Thor’s earpiece, Loki could hear Stark barking out orders, but it sounded more like, “tree, elevator, plum, toast,” and Loki growled. His magic responded, and another dozen robots exploded where they stood, showering the area in green sparks and robot parts. The others stopped to stare a moment giving the monkeys an opportunity to attack; Stark’s warning of, “tomato hat!” did little to help them, but Loki turned, throwing up a shield at the last second. The blast from exploding robots was still enough to knock them off their feet, and Thor and Loki crumbled into a light post with a grunt. 

Fighting and barking orders when no one could understand was more of a hindrance than a help, and Loki turned, casting a quick spell over Stark that allowed him to hear Stark’s projected thoughts again. He grabbed the earpiece from Thor’s ear and replicated it before handing one back. He stuck the replica in his ear and called out, “alright, what is it you gaggle of do-gooders say? Avengers Assemble!” 

Magic swirled around Iron Man, causing the monkey robots to implode, but left the suit and man inside without a scratch. Stark grinned. “Thanks, Babe!” He called out before flying into action, ignoring that Loki had just called the Avengers into battle. Loki shook his head and signed, both at the man’s antics and being called ‘babe’. The others stopped and looked at Loki a beat before breaking into action. The sorcerer smirked and joined the chaos, sticking by Stark to translate and throw out a punch or two of his own. It took less than a half-hour to destroy the remaining robots. The team reassembled, looking around to make sure no robots survived; Loki was seething. 

Letting SHIELD and whoever else deal with clean up, Loki teleported the team back to the Tower to deal with fixing wounds. He waved a hand, and a field of green swept through the room surrounding each of the Avengers before it dissipated, leaving the team healed. Loki and Stark were in the lab with Loki’s barely contained rage. His hands were clenched into fists as he stared at Stark, who thankfully hadn’t sustained anything more than a few bumps and bruises that were already healing thanks to Loki’s magic. Stark looked surprised to both be standing in the lab and to have magical healing wounds. “Uh, than-”

“Are you. Out. Of your MIND!?!” Loki growled, and Stark visibly started, but he didn’t look scared. Stark’s eyebrows went up, and he folded his arms, leaning back against the windows as if he didn’t have a super powerful and pissed off alien who tried to take over the world right in front of him. “No one can understand you, Stark!” Loki yelled, still advancing until they were standing chest to chest. He lowered his voice, and hissed, “that wasn’t only stupid it was irresponsible. You could have gotten yourself or one of your team members killed because they couldn’t understand your warnings or your instructions! If I hadn’t-”

Loki’s tirade was cut short by a hot demanding mouth pressing against his. Stark’s hands were fisted in Loki’s jacket, holding him close and keeping him from retreating. Loki tried to pull away, but Stark pulled him closer, opening his mouth for a deeper kiss. His tongue flicked out, licking along the seam of Loki’s lips before pushing inside for a taste. Loki groaned and serged forward pressing Stark to the windows and letting his body mould to the man’s front. An answering moan made Loki shudder. Talented hands pushed at his coat, and Loki let the garment fall to the ground. It was impressive how quickly Stark- Anthony managed to find all the hidden clasps and buckles and soon, Loki was standing there, shirtless and panting with his hands inside Anthony’s pants, palming his perfect ass. 

A flash of green and they were falling onto Stark’s bed. “That’s a neat trick,” Anthony quipped and pulled Loki’s head back down for another sloppy kiss.

The kissing was good in ways that Loki couldn’t begin to explain. He was getting drunk off the feeling of Anthony’s mouth. “I have many tricks,” he answered, breathless and bent to kiss him again. Somewhere along the way, although Loki couldn’t remember how, Anthony lost his shirt and Loki lost his pants and they were still kissing. The light from the arc reactor glowed eerily in the room. Loki pulled back to look at it; he could feel the power inside, thrumming just under the surface, and Stark, a small fantastic human, was able to harness it inside his chest. “Remarkable,” he whispered, tracing the casing with delicate fingers. 

The body under his was still, but Loki could tell there was no fear. Never fear, and that was also remarkable. They moved as one, Loki bending down while Anthony strained up and their mouths met in the middle. Hands slid over bodies and clothes were slowly peeled away and ejected elsewhere in the room. The kisses were slow, exploratory even when they deviated to lick and kiss at other areas of their body; they were still slow, methodical. They didn’t talk, they didn’t need to, and when Loki sunk down onto Stark’s cock, they both groaned. Anthony’s hands clamped onto Loki’s hips, not directing, not making him go faster, just holding on, and Loki couldn’t help but to reward that with moving faster. 

The pace continued to speed up, Loki lifting up until Stark’s cock was barely inside only to slam back down. He groaned, shaking when the hard cock inside him brushed his prostate over and over. “I knew you’d be fantastic in bed,” Loki panted. 

“So you’ve thought about it.” It wasn’t a question, and the smug grin on Stark’s face should have been annoying, should have warranted punishment, but all Loki could do was lift up and push his hips back, taking Stark’s cock further. He moved faster, and Stark met him, thrust for thrust. “Fuck, Loki, you’re gorgeous!” Loki moaned in reply, too into his own pleasure to answer, and when Stark’s hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke in time to their movements, Loki knew he was done. He bent, licking across Anthony’s bottom lip until he was granted entrance. 

They kissed and moved, and moaned as they sought their release. The hand on his cock sped up, tightening on every up stroke until Loki was mindless with pleasure. “Anthony,” he whined and pushed back then forward. One hand cupped Stark’s neck; the other pressed over his arc reactor. He liked the feel of it, the gentle hum of power he could feel just under the surface. 

Loki bent, pressing a kiss to the exact centre of the reactor and that seemed to be it. Anthony cried out, arching up and pulling Loki down sharply onto his cock as he emptied himself into the god’s body, but his hand never stopped moving on Loki’s cock. “Come for me, Loki,” Stark breathed, and Loki couldn’t help following the command. He cried out, his back arching and his head tilting back as his cock emptied itself onto Stark’s stomach. 

When the last tremor subsided, Loki slumped to the side and curled against his lover’s chest. One hand reached out, a delicate finger barely tracing the arc reactor. “Does it hurt?” he asked, his voice a whisper.

An arm curled around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him closer to the warm, naked body next to him. Stark was silent for a moment before answering, “it used to,” he said truthfully, “and after a while, it only ached occasionally.”

“And now?”

“Now it’s a part of me,” he whispered. 

Loki said nothing for a long while as he continued to trace the reactor and the scar tissue around it. He could feel the electromagnet just under the skin, and the pulsing power from the element keeping the reactor activated. It was different from the one powering the building. While Loki could sense its energy, it didn’t have the same power as Stark’s chest reactor. “It’s almost like a magical core,” he explained in awe, “I can feel it, humming just under your skin.” He paused frowning.

“Loki?”

A magical core. Anthony had his own magical core. An energy signature that was wholly his that could power not only the suit but kept the man alive. The Sphere needed an energy core, but everything they’d tried had no effect. Even Loki’s magic couldn’t power it, but maybe Stark’s could. He sat up, the Sphere appearing in his hand, and looked at his lover. “Sit up.” When Stark sat up, looking wholly confused, Loki pressed the Sphere to the arc reactor ignoring Stark’s affronted “hey!”. 

The effect was immediate; the runes gave off a slow pulsing blue light and a soft hum filled the air. Stark didn’t look any different, so it was hard to tell if anything happened. Since he’d admitted nothing seemed to happen the first time he’d held the Sphere, Loki had no idea if he’d been fixed. The only way to tell was to remove the spell he’d placed on Stark.

A green shimmer surrounded the inventor, and he looked down, frowning then back up at Loki. Loki only raised an eyebrow in reply. Stark snorted, face clearly showing amusement and took the Sphere from Loki’s hands. He held it to the arc reactor then ordered, “JARVIS, order us a pizza.”

“Right away, Sir,” the computer answered readily and Loki grinned; Stark froze eyes wide. “And it’s good to be able to understand you again, Sir.”

They stared at one another, Loki smug and Stark in awe. “Shit,” Stark breathed, “you did it!” He pulled Loki to him, mouth taking full possession and they both groaned. Even Stark’s body, a human with a slow refractory period stirred with interest; Loki looked down at the cock slowly rising between Anthony’s legs. “What?” Stark asked defensively, “you’re hot, naked, and just fixed a problem we’d been working on for weeks. I think I’m allowed to get a little excited.”

Loki grinned, his body responding. “Indeed,” he agreed and shifted into his Lady’s form. 

“Fuck,” Anthony breathed. He pulled her closer, palming one perky breast as he bent between Loki’s legs to pleasure her with his mouth. Loki arched, groaning from a very talented tongue. Several hours were spent exploring each other in various ways until they collapsed, spent and panting. “I’m definitely keeping you,” Stark mumbled, pressing a kiss to Loki’s inner thigh. “Come on, let’s have a bath.”

They sunk into the huge jacuzzi tub in Anthony’s bathroom and let the hot water wash away the evidence of their passion and soothe tired muscles. “Thank you,” Anthony whispered. “If it weren’t for you, our team would have been a lot worse off today, and I’d still be speaking gibberish.” 

Loki turned and pressed a kiss to a wet, bare shoulder and nuzzled into Stark’s neck. “I had a vested interest in keeping you and your team alive,” he explained, and Stark smiled, knowing instantly what Loki meant. “Besides, the look on Barton’s face when I said “Avengers Assemble” was well worth it.” Stark laughed, tightening his arms around his lover’s chest. Loki’s mission was over, but he planned to stick around. Like he said, he had a vested interest in keeping Stark and the team alive.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎄 Happy Holiday!! 🎄 
> 
> Not sure what kind of comment to leave? Try an emoji reaction below!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading!  
> 💯 = Great story!  
> 🥳 = I loved this!  
> 🤩 = Thank you for writing this!


End file.
